Pretty Soldier Sailor Celestial
by Celes Chere
Summary: Celes Chere was just your average Empire Army General until one day, she encountered a mystical moogle that changed her life! (Even if it was just for one night...) A silly little Sailor Moon/FF6 Crossover that was lurking in my brain...R&R please!


Sailor Celestial  
By: Celes Chere, a.k.a. Angie!  
  
Author's Note: This is just some crazy FF6/Sailor Moon Crossover I thought of one day, and I was like "Hey, why don't I write it down and see if other people like it?" So, here it is. As you'll probably notice, this isn't a serious fanficcy, just something to laugh at and make you immagine about what would happen if there were Sailor Soldiers in FF6! I basically just took the Sailor Moon concept and the FF6 cast and put them together to make this. And of course, I used my absolute most favorite FF6 chars ever....Locke and Celes! So, please enjoy, read and review also!  
  
Sailor Celestial  
  
It was a sunny day out, with the birds singing cheerfully in the trees of the Vector Forest. It was the perfect day to go out on a hike with a friend or lover and take a peaceful stroll. Nature was displaying her best today, it seemed, on this warm summer day.  
  
But the one person who was not enjoying this day was locked up in a large gym, full of sweaty, nasty Empire Soldiers that smelled like they had never heard of something called a bath. She was sitting on a soft blue mat, stretching out her long, slim legs and arms for a post-workout cool down. She was wearing a light pink leotard, had a matching sweatband on her forehead, and had a matching pink hairband keeping her long blonde hair back out of her face. She leaned in, pulled up her white socks, tightened her tennis shoes' shoelaces, and then stood up, swinging a white towel over her shoulder so that she could return to her room and shower.  
  
But as she was walking out the door, she heard a voice calling out her name. She stopped walking and turned around, only to come face to face with a whole group of those somebodies...Shirtless, skinny, sweaty soldiers who all had malicious grins on their faces. The woman sighed and turned to ignore them, but one grabbed her by the shoulder, swinging her around.  
  
"Hey, Celes, when are you gonna take one of us out?" The leader of them said, who was particuallrly skinnier and uglier then all the others combined. The woman rolled her eyes and jerked out of his grip.  
  
"The day Hell freezes over." She replied in a soft, yet dangerous tone, and crossed her arms underneath her chest. They howled in laughter prompting her to roll her eyes again. This happened almost every other day. Pathetic soldiers who had no lives in or out of the army always pestered her for a date. And, of course, she always turned them down. It wasn't even because of their bad looks or shady appearences. Celes wasn't necessarily shallow. The major turn off was that they were rowdy...too rowdy for their own good. Celes hated rowdy men more then anything in the world.  
  
"Come on baby, what do you do in your room alone at night?" One asked, and laughed. Celes smirked and licked her lips slowly, making them all cast their stares at her.  
  
"I like to sit alone....in my bed..." She began, and smiled when she saw how entranced they were. She waited for a minute, looking them over with her icy blue eyes, and then turned around and walked out the doors of the gym. It was just like in a cartoon then, when it took a person 5 minutes to react to something, because that's how long it took the soldiers to realize she had left in the middle of a sentence and was not coming back. Ok, so it wasn't just their rowdiness that turned her off. There was also the fact that they were idiots.  
  
Celes decided to cross over to the Vector Palace on a scenic route that went around to the back of the living quarters for the soldiers. This path passed by a small amount of greenery and trees that was a rare sight in Vector, and Celes liked to take advantage of it. The wind gently toyed with the loose strands of hair from her ponytail, and all she could think about was how much she wanted to be outside, doing nothing....just...relaxing...Celes was already getting a bit depressed that her and her troops would be leaving tomorrow to take over South Figaro. Lately, she had been questioning her motives, questioning on whether she were really a hero, or indeed, a villian.  
  
Suddenly, Celes let out a squeal as she tripped over something on the path and tumbled to the ground, hitting it full force and hitting her head on what felt like a rock. For a minute, everything seemed to be a blur, and Celes thought she felt a warm trickle of blood run down her forehead. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and slowly reopened them. She let out a string of curses as she stood up and looked down to see what had caused her fall. As she did so she brought a hand to her forehead, but felt no scratches, blood, or anything.   
  
"Weird." She said, and blinked when she saw what had made her trip.  
  
On the path, tinted brown from excessive dirt, was a fat moogle. It's wings were a hot purple, and the ball on the antenna on it's head was a hot pink. It made an angry kupo noise and stood up on its feet, glaring up at Celes. She blinked when she actually saw it stand. This moogle, was different. It had the weirdest thing Celes had ever saw....a golden star on its forehead. The moogle noticed she was staring, and snickered.  
  
"What, you never see a moogle before?" It demanded. Celes raised her eyebrows. Ok, it had a star, and could talk....  
  
"Um, no, I mean....umm..." Celes trailed off.   
  
"You tripped over me ya know!" It barked. "Look at where you are going next time!"  
  
"I apoligize." Celes said quickly, and prepared to continue on her way, when she felt it still staring at her. She turned around, but the moogle had disappeared. Celes bit her lower lip in thought as she walked away, now keeping her attention on the ground rather then on the trees.  
  
**********  
  
That evening, Celes found she could not sleep. Her head was now pounding from her fall, and there wasn't much she could do about it. Not even the most brilliant of magic could rid a common headache. She had changed into her silky baby blue pajama top and pants to be more comfortable, but that didn't help either.  
  
Finally, Celes crawled out of bed and walked out onto her balcony. The sky was pitch black, except for the beautiful diamond-like stars that were pinned in it like stunning costume jewerly. Celes sighed and closed her eyes.  
  
"I don't....want to go tomorrow." She whispered, and that same cool summer breeze from that afternoon came back, running through the long strands of pale blonde hair she had released from her ponytail earlier before. It almost made Celes' heart ache to think about what they would be doing in South Figaro. She couldn't understand it though. Why did she care now? After all these years...  
  
"No one is making you go anywhere." A voice suddenly said from behind her. Celes gasped and opened her eyes, whirling around. Standing right behind her on the floor of her balcony was that same moogle from before! Only now, it was a brilliant white color, like moogles should be, and its golden star was glowing faintly. A little frightened, Celes backed up as far as she could before she hit the railing of the balcony.  
  
"Wha!?" She cried, and it laughed.  
  
"Wern't expecting me, eh?" It smiled, and flew up to her face with its delicate wings. Celes softened the look of shock on her face, thinking it was actually a kinda cute moogle.  
  
"Who are you?" She asked.  
  
"My name is Mog, the moogle of the heavens!" It squealed, and suddenly looked frantic. "Celes, I need your help!"  
  
"What? How did you know my name?" Celes cried. "Help with what!?"  
  
"You have to save Vector tonight! Something horrible is coming!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me!"  
  
"Why didn't you just go to the police?"  
  
"You don't seem to understand." Mog said, and fluttered about nervously. "This monster is so evil and scary, a normal soldier, not even the strongest the Empire has, could defeat it. Not even with the Ultima spell, mind you."  
  
"Excuse me? Monster?" Celes asked, and tried not to laugh. This was getting corny.  
  
"This monster needs to be exterminated by the Champion of Justice from the Heavens!" Mog explained. "She is the only one who has the power and heart to do so!"  
  
"Oh really?" Celes asked. "And who might this Champion of Justice be, may I ask? why haven't I heard of her? Why isn't she in the Empire?"  
  
"She is, even though she does not belong there." Mog said seriously. "She is a beautiful young soldier with the strongest heart of them all. But, she has yet to understand that."  
  
"She sounds like a LOSER!" Celes said, and rolled her eyes. "I'm going to be now." She tried to push past Mog, but ran into something that caused her to bash her nose in.  
  
"YEOOWCH!" Celes cried, and brought her hands to her face. There was nothing there in front of her at all! But how...  
  
"That's my magic barrier." Mog said, and flew over to her again. "I was sure you wouldn't listen, so I set it up so you couldn't get away."  
  
"What!?" Celes cried for the millionth time that night, and kicked at the air. Her foot landed at the barrier, causing another screech of pain to rip form her lungs.  
  
"See? I told you." Mog said. "Now, look at me!" Celes moaned and looked at Mog with her hands over her now-swelling nose. She figured it was the quickest way to get out of here and back to bed.  
  
"Celes Chere, you are the born Champion of Justice, a Soldier of the Heavens, Sailor Celestial!" Mog cried dramtcially, and Celes felt her jaw drop.  
  
"Whatever!" She cried. "I don't need this now! I have to get up at 4 A.M. tomorrow!!!!"  
  
"I'm serious!" Mog cried, frustrated, and began to chant a spell. There was a small flash of yellow light, and then, appearing before Celes, was a cute, little, golden star shaped brooch. It was floating magically in the night air, and Celes felt compelled to reach out and touch it. As soon as she did, she felt a warm rush of energy run through her body. She had never felt anything like this before! It was so invigorating!  
  
"You still don't believe me?" Mog asked, and Celes was about to nod, when he beat her to it and called out a final instruction. "Celes! Repeat after me! Star!"  
  
"Star?"  
  
"Prism Power..."  
  
"Prism Power..."  
  
"Make-up!"  
  
Celes blinked and took a deep breath. Before she could stop herself, the words tumbled out of her mouth seemingly on their own.  
  
"Star.....Prism Power, Make-Up!!!"  
  
The next thing that happened was beyond anything Celes had ever felt or heard of in her life. Her feet even began to float lightly off the floor. In a flash of rainbow-tie-dye colors, Celes' pajamas had disappeared from her body, leaving her completely exposed, except for the light that surrounded her. She closed her eyes as more of that energy crossed through her vains, and soon, before she knew it, her body was encased in a new outfit, with boots and everything. However, Celes was new at this transforming stuff, and when it was all over, and the lights had faded, she flopped to the floor, landing on her butt in a not-so-elegant style.   
  
"Hey, you look great!" Mog smiled, and suddenly whipped a big mirror out of nowhere. Celes looked at her reflection, and nearly shattered the mirror with her screams.  
  
"What is wrong with me?!" She cried. Her hands immediately flew up to her hair, which was now set in two blonde buns with pigtails streaming out of them. The buns seemed to have these red headlight things set in them, along with pointy-looking pearl hairclips that were clipped near her bangs. Moving downward, towards her chest, Celes could see she was in a sailor-suit of some sort, with a blue piece of fabric that draped back over her shoudlers and a red bow tied at her chest with the golden star brooch on it. She was wearing a white leotard and a short blue skirt that had a red bow tied on the back of that too.  
  
Her hands were wrapped in silky white gloves, her legs in knee-high red boots, and to finish everything off, a delicate red choker with a gold star on it was on her neck. But the most notable thing about her transformation was the golden star that was now glowing on Celes' forehead. She ran a hand over it, and jumped at it's warmth.  
  
"What is this?" She asked softly.  
  
"I told you you were Sailor Celestial!" Mog cried, and smiled. "That is the mark of your awakening! A Champion of Justice has been Reborn!"  
  
Celes didn't bother asking questions about his jibberish. She stood up on shaky legs, and put her hands on her hips.  
  
"I guess we may as well do this then?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah! I knew you would!" Mog grinned, and suddenly grabbed Celes' hand. "Come on, we'll teleport!"  
  
"Tele-what?" But before Celes could finish, the balcony had disappeared, and she and Mog were now on the ground, outside of Vector Palace. The streets were dark, but something did not feel right. Celes looked about, and screamed when she saw the huge, black, gurgling monstrosity crawling towards her. It was a huge bubble of something indescribable with two glowing red eyes, and it seemed to absorb anything it touched. Celes let out a screech and nearly passed out. This thing was 10 feet high!!! And it was coming right for her!!!!  
  
"Come on Celes, lets fight!" Mog exclaimed. "Say a holy spell and kill it!"  
  
"I don't know any of these crazy spells!" Celes argued, and shook her head. "I don't know anything about being Sailor Celestial!"  
  
"What?" Mog cried, his moggle face twisting up.  
  
"So just hurry up and teach me something." Celes said, and turned white when she looked at the approaching monster. "Come on....hurry up!"  
  
"I don't know any spells!" Mog exclaimed suddenly, and squealed as Celes reached out and thwapped him hard.  
  
"Then what am I supposed to do?" Celes demanded, and shook her head. "I'll just use regular magic..."  
  
"Noooo!" Mog cried, but it was too late.  
  
"ICE!" Celes exclaimed, and shot a frozen ice dagger at the monster. But, instead of getting stabbed by it, the monster made a gaping hole in its body and the ice spell flew right into it, absorbed. Celes gasped and her eyes widened as it opened its mouth and shot the dagger right back at her.  
  
"NO!" Celes cried, but found herself too paralyzed to move. She closed her eyes and prayed that this would end, quickly...  
  
But suddenly, Celes felt herself lifted from the ground in a swoosh, being carried by a pair of strong arms. She opened her eyes and saw that she had been pulled away from the monster, but she was not alone. Mog was clinging to her leg, and she was clinging to....a guy?  
  
She looked up and saw a handsome man with light brown hair and a black bandana holding her. He had kind, soft brown eyes, and a crooked smile that was strangely very sexy. He was dressed in a black tuxedo with a long black cape that trailed behind him, and black slacks and shoes. Celes thought the only thing missing from this fancy outfit was a top hat.  
  
"Who are you?!" Celes demanded, and he chuckled.  
  
"I don't even get a thank you?" He asked, in a soft voice that made her want to melt right then and there.  
  
"Erm, thank you!" Celes cried, and blushed deeply.  
  
"And you're welcome." He said, and set her down on her feet, bowing to her. "I'm Tuxedo Lock, nice to meet you."  
  
"Lock?" Celes asked, and blinked. "Surely, that is not your real name."  
  
"Well, it's a nickname." He said, and smiled. "Some say I like to pick locks in my spare time."  
  
"Oh, like a thief." Celes reasoned, and Tuxedo Lock nearly fell over.  
  
"Not a thief...!" He cried, but didn't finish his sentence. He looked past Celes, and saw that the monster was going at it again with those ice daggers, now destroying homes and buildings with them.  
  
"Why won't anyone come out?" Celes cried frantically.  
  
"Everyone has been put under a spell." Tuxedo Lock explained. "They won't awaken anytime soon..."  
  
"But these people are going to be killed." Celes said, and stomped her foot. "And there is nothing I can do about it!" She felt hot tears spring to her eyes, and Celes was washed over with the same guilt she felt about South Figaro's future invasion. Her heart began to ache again, and even her head began to ache where the star was.  
  
"Don't cry, Sailor Celestial!" Tuxedo Lock cried, and took her hand, pulling her near him. She looked up at him and felt her heartbeat quicken immediately. He was so handsome...but how did he know her name?  
  
"I know you can do it!" He smiled, and gave her a wink. "I have faith in you!"  
  
"Me too!" Mog exclaimed.  
  
"But how?" Celes asked worriedly. "Without any powers..."  
  
Suddenly, a glowing warmth, like a newborn light, began to form in their enclosed hands. Celes pulled her hand away from Tuxedo Lock's and found in it a pink sceptor with a golden star at the top. She blinked.  
  
"That's your weapon!" Mog exclaimed. "Go on, Sailor Celestial, show that monster who's boss!"  
  
"Go get em, babe!" Tuxedo Lock exclaimed. Celes beamed and marched out to that annoying monster.  
  
"Hey, YOU!" She screamed.   
  
"Guuuurrrrgle?"  
  
"Yeah, YOU!"  
  
"Guuuuurrrrrgle!"  
  
The monster turned around and glared angerly at Celes. She smirked and pointed her wand at it.  
  
"Do you know who I am?"  
  
"Gurrrrgle?"  
  
"That's right! I am the Soldier of the Heavens, the Beautiful Champion of Justice, Sailor Celestial!"  
  
"Beautiful is right!" Tuxedo Lock exclaimed, and Mog shot him a dirty look.   
  
"In the name of the stars, I will bring you down!" Celes finished, and the monster looked really pissed off. It prepared to shoot an ice dagger at her, but she had already beaten him.  
  
"Jubilant Star Explosion!" Celes exclaimed, and a shower of sparkling stars shot from the wand at the monster. The stars wrapped around the black monster and suffocated it into a pile of dust, which promptly was carried away by the wind. Celes smiled and sighed, suddenly feeling light headed and tired. She closed her eyes and collapsed to the ground as she automatically de-transformed and returned to her pajamas.  
  
"Celes?"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"Can you hear me?"  
  
"Yeah...Tuxedo Lock..." Celes tried to open her eyes, but found she couldn't.  
  
"Don't." He replied. "You have to rest now. You did great. I'm so proud of you."  
  
"But..."  
  
"You called upon the power of your heart to make the right choices." Tuxedo Lock said. Celes felt his grip on her body tighten. She was in his arms again. "Celes, if you follow your heart, you will always be ok."  
  
"Wait..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"How did you know my name? I never told...you..."  
  
"Does it matter? Just think of me as your protector. I will watch over you forever."  
  
"Tuxedo Lock, who are you? I'm Celes, but who are you?"  
  
There was no reply, but Celes felt the warm touch of his lips on hers. She slowly opened her eyes, and found herself gazing right at him. He winked again, kissed her once more, and set her down. But set her down where? There was fog everywhere. Celes seemed to be floating in thin air.  
  
"I'll see you again soon!" He promised.  
  
"Wait....! Tuxedo Lock!"  
  
"Celes? Celes?"  
  
Celes moaned and opened her eyes. She found herself in her bedroom, lying down on her bed. Her T.V. was on, for the man who was next to her. She gasped, and sat up, ignoring the rushing pain in her forehead.  
  
"Celes! Calm down!" The man said, and laughed a little as Celes blinked, confused, looking to him.  
  
"Cid?" She cried. "How did I get back here?" She looked out her window, and saw that it was daytime out. She wasn't in her pajamas, but her workout clothes from before. She looked back to Cid with a questioning look in her eyes.  
  
"You don't remember?" Cid asked. "You were found on the back path behind the palace, with a nasty bump and cut on your head." Celes brought her hand to her head, and noted he was right...it had been tied up with a bandage.  
  
"Oh..." She said softly. "I was passed out?"  
  
"Yep!" Cid said, and smiled. "I'm glad you're ok though. I was surprised when some people from the gym told me they found you."  
  
"Oh, thank you Cid." Celes said, and looked down at her lap.  
  
"You look like you want to be alone." Cid said, and walked to the door. "I'll see you off tomorrow morning, Celes."  
  
"See me off?"  
  
"You have to leave for South Figaro tomorrow, right?"  
  
"Oh, yes, of course."  
  
"Well, I'll see you then." Cid said, and left. Celes sighed, and brought a finger to her lips...  
  
It was all a dream. She thought to herself. All just a really weird dream. Nothing happened at all.  
  
But Celes could remember all of it clearly, unlike a lot of dreams she had, which seemed to fade five minutes later. Tuxedo Lock's words replayed in her mind.  
  
"You called upon the power of your heart to make the right choices. Celes, if you follow your heart, you will always be ok."  
  
Celes remembered South Figaro.  
  
"Maybe..." She dropped her hand into her lap, and parted her lips to speak more. "Maybe if I tell them...that this is uncessary, that we don't need to hurt these people, they will understand. But, I'll have to talk with them tomorrow on the way there. I'm too tired to even get out of bed now."  
  
Celes nodded to confirm her words, and slowly dropped back down to her pillow. As she closed her eyes, she murmured to herself how proud Tuxedo Lock be with her if he were a real man who really protected her. As she began doze off into a now dreamless sleep, the T.V. stopped broadcasting its commercials and went back to the show playing.  
  
"...And now, more Sailor Moon!" Bright voices and peppy music from the T.V. lured Celes asleep, while her dream protector's words played through her mind over and over...  
  
The End  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
